Royalty
by kuroneko2728
Summary: This story circles around royalty... I heard that two guys will love Mikan! Who will she end up to? Read to find out, oh, and expect twists and turns! NxMxR


Disclaimer: I think that even if I want Gakuen Alice to be mine… it can't happen… bad!!

Authors Note: I've got another new story… yay! Hope you guys like it, anyway about Swapzzz… thanks for those who read it… I appreciate your replies… oh, I will make a series about it but not now 'cause I don't have any ideas yet!

Chapter 1- Xung and Ming Kingdom

" Lady Mikan, wake up now. Your breakfast is ready." her personal assistant Shen said.

"But I'm still sleepy, give me five minutes then I'll move." Mikan insisted in her sleepy tone.

"Highness, it can't wait. Queen and King were waiting for you."

"What!!?" Mikan said then she start moving.

Few minutes later she went down and talk to them…

"Morning mom, dad." Mikan said

"Princess, how many times I told you not to call us mom and dad? Call us Mother Queen and Father King. Understand?" Mikan's mom said.

Mikan sighed. "Yes… Mother Queen."

"Anyway Princess, I hope that you'll enjoy your first day in school. Don't misbehave, remember that you'll be the next Queen. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother Queen." Mikan said then she left the palace.

Inside the school…

Mikan went straight to a certain board where you can see the section you were into.

Now where is my name in here? Mikan thought while searching… "There! I'm in class B!" Mikan said to herself. Then she went to that certain classroom.

Inside the classroom…

"Oh Hotaru! You were here!" Mikan said while running towards her and at the same time about to hug her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Hey that hurts! Why did you do that!!"

"Because you are misbehaving. You were a princess, you should not act like that."

"But this is the only time that I can be free! I can't do that inside the palace!"

"Still that's not a good reason to misbehave Mikan. Whatever you do inside the palace, you should apply it here."

"Alright. I'll go now to my seat." Mikan said. Hotaru is harsh! She's like Mother Queen! Mikan thought.

Just then she heard some girls screaming. She wondered why.

"Yuu, tell me, why are they screaming?" Mikan ask.

"Your highness, its Prince Natsume." Yuu answered formally.

"Prince Natsume? What kingdom does his family rule?"

"The Xung Kingdom your highness."

"I see. Stop talking to me formally Yuu, were friends!"

"But your highness-"

"Please."

"Alright."

Prince Natsume entered the classroom, he's in the same class as Mikan. As he entered he just go straight to his seat without greeting anyone.

" That Prince is harsh, he doesn't even smile or wave to his fans!" Mikan said.

"She's like that Mikan. We have nothing to do about it." Yuu said.

"Now I'm wondering if he have any friends in here?"

"He have some friends, rich ones too."

"He looks so arrogant."

"Oh Mikan, you are so frank!"

Fast forward… after classes she went straight to the Ming Palace, her Palace…

"Welcome back your highness."

"Sheng-chan, tell me, do you know where is Xung Palace?"

"Not far from Ming Kingdom your highness. If its okay, can I ask why are you asking about that palace?"

"Well, the Prince of that palace is my classmate."

"Great!"

"What?"

"Uhm, er, nothing your highness. Forget my expression your highness."

"Tell me about it. It seems that you know something about it. Tell me."

"Sorry your highness, its confidential, its not the right time for you to know."

"C'mon, tell it to me Sheng!"

"But your highness-"

"What's the commotion all about?" Mother Queen said.

"Well Empress, princess were asking me about the Xung Kingdom." Sheng answered.

"I think it's the right time for you to know about it, princess"

"What do you mean Mother Queen?"

"The prince of the Xung Kingdom will be the one you will marry, when you grow up."

"What? It can't be Mother Queen! I need to decide for myself!"

"You were not the one who will decide to whom you will be marrying with. It is part of our royal tradition, no one can change it. You can't do anything about it."

"But he is so arrogant Mother Queen! He even doesn't smile or even wave back to his fans who were screaming and wanting to get near him! I don't like him Mother Queen!"

"Princess, you should understand this. It is by the royal tradition. You can't break it. You seem so surprised about this, remember that I've told you this since you were a child, get used to it, understand/"

"Yes… Mother Queen, I'll go to my room now and change clothes." Mikan said then she leave.

Inside her room…

I can't believe it! That arrogant prince will be my husband in the near future!! No way! This can't be! She thought.

The next day… inside the classroom…

"We are so lucky to have royal families in our school especially inside our classroom!" Anna said.

"Right! Like Princess Mikan and Prince Natsume!" Nanoko said.

"Yeah, we are Princess Mkan's friends! But I want to be Prince Natsume's girlfriend even once!"

"He is choosy, that's why it's a bit hard!"

Just then Mikan butt in…

"How many girlfriend does she have?"

"Oh Mikan you're here, well I can't count it already!" Nanoko said.

"Every week he has a new girlfriend!" Anna said.

'What! He's such a playboy!" Mikan said.

"Its okay! We are given the chance because of it!" Anna said.

"I wish I'm one of them!" Nanoko said.

Mikan sighed. "He's arrogant and playboy! How annoying!' Mikan said.

"But he is cute right?" Anna asked.

"No. I don't like guys like him." Mikan said.

"Oh Mikan, no one hates him! You should like him 'cause he's cute!'

"I don't care if he is cute or not. What he is doing is so mean! He is treating girls like toys! Using them then after a week throw them. Oh, he is also an arrogant guy! He doesn't even smile or wave to his fans! He's the meanest prince I've seen on earth! How can he rule a country if he's like that!" Mikan said.

"Oh Mikan stop it!" Anna said.

"He is in your back." Nanoko added.

"What?" Mikan said, then she turned his head.

"Are you talking about me." Natsume said.

"Yes, so?" Mikan answered.

"Watch your tongue little girl."

"And why? I can say what I want to say and its not your business. Why are you listening in the first place, it's a talk between us!"

"I can't believe a princess like you act like that. So childish."

"Hah! Its okay for princesses to act childish but a prince to act so arrogant and a playboy is bad!"

"Shut up."

"Its none of your business!"

"I think you know already that you and me will be-"

"I know that. I hate it. I can't believe that its you!"

"As I like to be with you in the future."

"Ruling a kingdom with you will just make the country chaotic!"

"Look who's talking."

"Tsk. I hate you!

"Our future is the biggest mistake ever."

"Yes a big, stupid mistake!"

"Hey! Stop fighting Royal highnesses!!" Anna and Nanoko said.

"Quit it now, Prince Natsume! Princess Mikan!" Yuu said.

"You know, you were the first one to talk to me like that. Because of what you did, it makes me think that you are an interesting princess. Nice one, see ya around little girl." Natsume said.

'Hey! Were you backing up! Were not yet over! And I'm not little girl you playboy!"Mkan said.

"Stop it Mikan, its over." Hotaru said.

End of chapter 1! Its not a good beginning for the two of them! What do you think of my first chap? Is it okay? Please send me some reviews! Please and thank you! 


End file.
